Problem: In his physics class, William took 6 tests. His scores were 76, 76, 97, 90, 87, and 84. What was his average score on the tests?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $76 + 76 + 97 + 90 + 87 + 84 = 510$ His average score is $510 \div 6 = 85$.